


Pack Mentality

by Padfoots_shadow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_shadow/pseuds/Padfoots_shadow
Summary: Being a new pack is hard. Being a new pack in a valley overrun with humans is even harder. But the Seiren pack is made of tough stuff. How tough are they really is the question? Every other pack in the valley wants to test just how strong this new pack is.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanamiya’s powerful jaws latched onto Izuki’s scruff. The large alpha wolf’s eyes narrowed as Izuki began to thrash in an attempt to get away. His grip tightened on Izuki’s scruff and actually broke the skin. The smaller male let out a loud pain filled howl warning the rest of his pack of trouble, but that only served to anger his capture. Hanamiya’s jaws tensed impossibly tighter and the large wolf began to shake his head violently. Izuki, being significantly smaller than the mud colored alpha, was flung through the air. Back and forth his sleek body went until Hanamiya finally released his grip sending the tiny male flying.  
Izuki rolled until he collided with a tree stump. The small black wolf laid completely still where he stopped with his fur shining with his blood. The only way the enemy pack even know he was alive was because of the rapid pants the small body released. Hanamiya stood with his tail and head up in a domineering pose. The rest of his pack let out jeering barks daring the downed male to stand. Izuki stayed where he was. Hanamiya’s pack was silenced by an angry howl. Several howls filled the air in response. Hanamiya glanced around warily before his eyes locked on Izuki’s still form. The large alpha snarled in rage before barking to gain his packs attention.  
“The runts pack knows we’re here. There’s no way we’ll beat them without the element of surprise. We’ll have to fall back and try again,” he barked roughly. With that the pack vanished.  
By the time anyone from the Seiren pack reached the rabbit trail all was calm. The only proof that there had been anyone there was by the strong scent of Kirisaki Daichi pack and a multitude of paw prints. Hyūga snarled as he caught the scent of Hanamiya. The ash colored alpha paced for a moment to clear his mind of anger. Now wasn’t the time to lead his pack into a fight. Now was the time to look for his second, who had actually warned them of an impending fight. Izuki’s sent was all over the trail, due to the fact that the small black wolf was the only one fast enough to actually catch rabbits successfully, which would make tracking the fleet footed male almost impossible. There was also a thick aroma of blood that had Hyūga’s fur standing up along his shoulders.  
He sat back and let a deep howl rumble from his chest. ‘Come to me’ it called ‘Return to your alpha’. Several of his pack mates responded with howls of their own. Still he didn’t hear the howl he wanted. So again he howled. After his voice faded he waited in the cold. He could now hear the quick foot falls of his pack as they approached. His chest felt tight when Izuki didn’t respond to his command. His fun loving second wasn’t one to disobey a command. Just as he lifted his head to howl again he heard it. A near silent whine drifted lazily to his ears. The sound, which he distantly thought soundly like the wheezes Hyūga’s littermate had once released before he died of the lung cough, froze Hyūga’s heart. His brown eyes caught sight of the small black form of his pack mate where he laid at the bottom of a large oak.  
Hyuga let out a panicked yelp and scrambled to Izuki’s side. It was at Izuki’s side that Hyuga noticed all the blood. He gently nudged the small wolf only to get a whine of pain from him. Hyuga froze with his nose pressed to Izuki’s shoulder.  
“Shun…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itzuki struggles to get over the injuries from the attack and has a flashback to when he and Hyuga met.

*Two Weeks Later*

 

             It had been a rough two weeks for Izuki. After the attack, Hyuuga had decided that it was best to den by the rabbit trail instead of dragging Izuki across the plains and to their fall gathering place. By making that decision, he had to call the rest of the pack to the trail. That shouldn't have been hard, but it was like herding a group of long fangs across a river. The whole pack was scattered across the territory and tended to be a little hard-headed when it came to answering their alphas call. 

            That wasn't the only problem with staying on the rabbit trail. Other predators had passed through almost every night . Most went on their way when they caught wind of the pack, but a few had tried their luck when they realized there was an injured wolf. A long fang had almost succeeded in catching a wolf. The real problem was what came out during the day. The clumsy footed humans that lived in the valley were slow, but the sharp sticks they carried were a problem. For a sure-footed healthy wolf, this would be no problem. Izuki was neither at the moment. Though he was mostly healed, the black wolf was still lame.

             At night the fleet wolf was almost impossible to see. His inky fur and dark eyes blended perfectly with the night. During the day was a whole different game. Izuki stood out like the moon during the day. Thankfully the humans were few and far between. That didn’t help Hyuga’s worry. The ash colored wolf spent most of his day circling the territory while the rest of his pack hunted. This meant that Izuki was all alone, during the day, with the chance of humans finding him. Hyuga’s biggest fear was to come back to their makeshift den and fine it empty.  It was a risk he had to take. 

            That’s not to say that the larger wolf wasn’t protective. Hyuga, when he was in the den, was always smothering Izuki. Most of the pack thought it was funny, but Izuki was ready to rip Hyuga’s ear off and feed it to a dhole. He understood why Hyuga was always in his space. He had been friends with the alpha long before they made the pack. In fact, he still remembers the day they met.

_He had been pack-less for as long as he could remember. That’s not to say it was a very long time, because he still had yet to reach two years of age on the day of the attack. As he neared the sixth moon of his life, he met a strange wolf on his favorite hunting grounds. The strange wolf was large framed and broad-chested. His fur was the color of ash after a forest fire. It was quite intimidating for the small black wolf. His tail tucked involuntarily and his ears drooped. The large wolf rumbled in a pleased manner and bounded towards Izuki, who in turn yelped and ran. The ash wolf didn’t give chase. He stopped and whined calling Izuki back to him. The small wolf froze and looked over his shoulder. The sight that he was met with was pathetic to say the least. The large wolfs ears were lowered to the side of his head and his tail was hanging limply between his back legs. Izuki turned and trotted towards the larger wolf. His ears twitched toward the large wolf as he approached. He was weary, but that didn’t stop him. If it were a trick, Izuki had no doubt that he could out pace the strange wolf.  The wolfs tail began to wag the closer Izuki got to him. Finally, with only a wolfs length between them, Izuki stopped. He had come this far, if the strange wolf wanted to be near him, then he would have to cover the last few steps. The large wolf grinned as he took the first step. “My names Hyuga. What are you doing here?”_

_“Well, **Hyuga** , I could ask you the same thing see as this is my hunting spot.”_

_“Well, **Little wolf** , seeing as this is my pack territory, I say its my right to know what you, a strange wolf with no pack, is doing here.” _

_The ash colored wolfs eyes gleamed with a smug look as he stood a little bit taller. He seemed to think he had won this battle of wits._

_“Well, **Stupid wolf** , I would think that it is self-explanatory. A lone wolf on another packs land hunting on a game trail. I wonder what that could mean.”_

_The large wolfs, Hyuga, grin widened and his tail began to wag again._

_“Now I need to know, what is your name?”_

_“I don’t think I should tell you that, **Stupid wolf**.”_

_Instead of arguing back the large wolf simply stare at him. His dark eyes oddly smug even though he wasn’t going to get the answer that he wanted. Sadly, after several minutes of staring Izuki caved._

_“Fine,” he barked, “my names Izuki.”_

_“Izuki is such a lovely name for such a tiny wolf.” His voice was soft and smooth as he spoke._

_Flustered and unwilling to stay around after such a comment, Izuki bolted. Everyday after that was the same. Izuki would hunt for a little while, then spend a few hours arguing with Hyuga.   Soon, he was looking forward to seeing the large wolf. They would hunt together and spend the rest of the day lazing around in the shade until the sun went down. Then, Hyuga would head back to his packs den and Izuki would find a place to sleep for the night. That’s how it was until Hyuga set out to start his own pack._

          When they left their home land for this valley, Hyuga promised Izuki that they would do everything together. It was supposed to be them against the world. When Hyuga realized that Izuki might not be with him for much longer the alpha stepped up and wouldn’t leave Izuki’s side unless it was to hunt. It was getting harder to do that though so Hyuga was beginning to get snappish. The rest of the pack had begun to feed off that energy. That was how Izuki found himself surrounded by his angry packmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to this note then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always leave a review or a kudo to let me know what you think


	3. The Wolf Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the pack reaches an all time high. Hyuga smothers Izuki with affection while Izuki wants to smother him with his his paws. Things get better until the worst happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm not dead! Sadly....

         The conflict came to a head just as Izuki was getting on his paws again. He had finally been able to leave the den. The lean wolf couldn’t go too far, but just being able to escape the dense grove of trees for a few hours was all he needed. The only downfall was the rest of the pack spent most of the day away from the den which left Izuki alone. Lame and weak, he was unable to run or fight, so he was completely defenseless. That left him only able to lounge in the shade just outside of the grove.

        Day one of his den escaping went perfectly fine. He lazed just outside of the tree line from the moment the pack left to the moment Hyuga returned at dusk. He would have stayed longer, but the alpha bullied him back into the safety of the den. That earned the ash wolf a sharp nip to the shoulder. The small wolf ignored him completely as he reclaimed his nest. Hyuga spent most of the time without the rest of the pack trying to regain Izuki’s favor. The alpha went as far as to try to cuddle up to his second to groom him only to be sent away by the sight of flashing teeth and a fierce snarl. Hyuga simply huffed and shuffled to the opposite side of the den. He usually slept right next to Izuki’s nest, but tonight wasn’t the night to fight with his black wolf.

        That didn’t help with the sullen mood of the pack. The rest of the members watched restlessly from their spots in the den. They shifted slightly as their alpha moved pasted them. The tension was thick and suffocating with all the wolves glancing between the two. The pack second was whimpering quietly in his nest which had Hyuga huffing in agitation from his spot. They all knew that the two had feelings for each other, but it seemed that they themselves didn’t know. It was a very agitating situation to be in. On the one paw, the two were grossly adorable. They always slept together and cleaned each other’s fur. On the other paw, they made the pack stronger. They always listened to each other’s thoughts and concerns. Hyuga probably wouldn’t be half the alpha he was today without Izuki at his side. To see the two fighting shifted the whole dynamic of the pack. 

        The tension that the fighting created followed the pack like a rain cloud. When it came time to hunt, the pack was reluctant to leave the small black wolf alone.  Sadly, it was either that or starve. So, they had no choice but to leave him behind.  The hunting trips were just as tense as it was in the cave. They all wanted to get back to Izuki, but Hyuga was more agitated than a wet long-tooth. The ash wolf was overly quick to break from cover. It was terrifying to watch.  

        It was just as scary to watch Hyuga try to forcefully herd Izuki back into the den at night. The small wolf had taken to napping in the warm sun outside of the den. He began to laze in the beginnings of the great plain just outside the safety of the tree line. It gave their Alpha all kinds of anxiety. The first time they found him outside the den was quite the affair. They returned to the den from the east as the sun began to descend. Only to find an empty den. Hyuga went ballistic. He snarled and barked out orders to find the black wolf. His teeth were bared as he leapt out of the den. He swore that if anything happened to Izuki, he’d repay it in kind.

         It was Mitobe and Koganei that found him. The two, always together, stumbled onto a black lump lain in the tall grass. Literally, Koga tripped over him and went sprawling into the grass. Mitobe tipped his head back and howled. Several howls responded, then all at once they went silent when Hyuga’s dominating howl filled the air. It took no time at all for Hyuga to get there. He burst out of the trees paused only long enough to find Izuki. His gaze locked on the black wolf as he licked dirt off of Koga’s crumpled form. The tan wolf simply laid there and accepted the attention. Hyuga’s eyes flash with an undecipherable look before he stalked forward. His ears and tail were held high as he moved. Mitobe bowed his head and backed away as the alpha neared them. Needless to say, Hyuga bullied both of the smaller wolves back into the den.

         He took a vicious bite to the face when he tried to groom Izuki that night. This time the leader held his ground and slept next to Izuki anyway. He had to hold back a grin when, in the middle of the night, Izuki licked the blood from the bite mark off of his face. His tail betrayed him however, and the small wolf stopped licking with a snort and curled up facing away from Hyuga.

        The next day was a little calmer. Or Hyuga was calmer. The energy was a little lighter as they went hunting. It went like that for seven sun rises. Each day ended the same, Hyuga herding Izuki back into the den from his place in the Great Plain. The Alpha was simply happy that the black wolf didn’t go further into the plain. He knew that Izuki had enough sense not to go to far with his stiff body. The little wolf’s leg kept locking up as he moved about. Hyuga hope that it healed up without leaving Izuki lame. It would kill the black wolf if he could no longer run like he wanted use to. The limp was already wearing on the small wolf. They could all see it. His temper was shorter than Hyuga’s and based on the fact that Izuki was usually the most patient wolf in the pack, that was saying something. He was snappish and tried to spend as much time as he could alone. His fur was wild, because he refused to let anyone groom him. It wasn’t so bad when they got back in the afternoon. He let Hyuga worry him back into the den and in his nest, but he drew the line at grooming. Hyuga had tried a few times, but after the first time he didn’t get too far. He had barely reached Izuki’s scruff when the little wolf yelped and lashed out. That night Hyuga went to sleep with blood on his muzzle and Izuki slept at the mouth of the den instead of his nest.

       Hyuga learned then to leave the small wolf alone at night if he wanted to sleep next to him. So, that week was a new kind of learning curve. They got by and didn’t go hungry. The timid peace didn’t stay. The day everything changed was a seemingly normal. The pack had left for an early hunt with Izuki even seeing them off. The little black wolf even licked Hyuga’s muzzle which lightened the ash wolfs spirit.

       As soon as they left, Izuki limped to the edge of the tree line and flopped down in the warmth of the early morning sun. His eyes were heavy as his black fur absorbed sun light. It didn’t take long for the little wolf to go to sleep. Normally, he would only doze while still listening for trouble. Today, his body refused to listen to reason and Izuki slipped into a deep sleep. The warmth of the sun kept him under. Izuki was so far into the dream realm that he didn’t even hear the loud bumbling footstep approaching him. He only woke up when his slim body was hefted up over a shoulder. The little wolf tried to yelp, but was stopped by a vine like thing that smelt like deer.

      He felt fingers dig into his fur and that’s when he truly knew he was in trouble. His eyes locked on a short figure behind his capture. It was a human girl. Her hair was short much like the boy’s packing him was. When she caught him looking, her lips pulled back to show her teeth. Izuki’s fur stood up at the sign of aggression, but dropped again in shock when she spoke.

     “Don’t worry, Little Wolf. We’ll make you better.”

      How could he under stand her? He whined deep in his throat and let his head flop down to rest on the boys back. His last thought before he let his mind go back was,

**_‘Please come get me Hyuga… please.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put a teaser for the next chapter but in all honesty, I really just want to keep you all on your toes... So I'm not going to do that. Sorry, not Sorry. Leave a review if you want to complain about it.


	4. Authors note

I promise a chapter will be out soon. This semester has been rough and I'm getting close to graduating so I've been working on that as well practicing for the all east livestock judging completion. Also one of my friends that reads this before I post gave me an idea, so be expecting a big plot twist. Thanks for your patience and I'll post the new chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Jump in fast and end the first chapter in a cliffhanger. How mean of me. Let me know what you think.


End file.
